Fines de ejecutar la noche de tacos
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Karin Kurosaki tiene un deseo repentino de un taco, así que va a Taco Bell, donde se muestra la Toshirou Hitsugaya las maravillas de un taco.


Karin se sentó en la cama. Fue una noche increíblemente caliente, y tenía un deseo de tacos. En realidad no tiene sentido. Si hacía calor, no iba a querer algo frío, como un raspado? Pero no, ella quería un taco. Se aseguró de no molestar a Yuzu, y ella se acercó a la puerta y salió. Se acercó de puntillas por el pasillo, y en la habitación de su hermano mayor. Karin se deslizó hasta la edad de quince años de dormir, y empujó a su espalda. Rodó sobre su estómago, y empujó a sí mismo a buscar a la chica que le despertó.

"¿Qué quieres Karin", se preguntó atontado.

"Yo quiero un taco." Fue su respuesta simple. El niño miró el reloj digital en la mesa junto a él.

"Dios Karin, son las 2 AM! Vuelve a dormir. ", Dijo mientras tiraba de su almohada sobre su cabeza, en un intento de seguir su sueño.

"Ichigooooo." Karin gimió mientras intentaba sacar la almohada de distancia. No sirvió de nada, por su hermano Ichigo era mucho más fuerte que ella, y no tenía ganas de levantarse y tomar Karin a Taco Bell.

"Muy bien entonces." Karin quejado y dejó espacio de Ichigo. Tendría que precipitó fuera y cerró la puerta, pero ella no quería despertar a su padre, Yuzu, o hasta Rukia. Sí, Rukia. Ella se quedaba en el armario de Ichigo de nuevo. Su hermano no creía que sabía, pero lo hizo. Cuando regresaba de la práctica de fútbol, miró por la ventana de Ichigo, y la vio bailar alrededor de la habitación en un gigai.

Karin bajó por las escaleras tan silenciosamente como sea posible, y la agarró de la chaqueta. Cogió los zapatos y caminó por la casa, y a la clínica. Tomó diez de la caja registradora, y salió por la puerta trasera de la casa. Es más silencioso de esa manera. Una vez en la acera, comenzó su búsqueda para Taco Bell.

-*-*-*-

Karin abrió la puerta, y entró en las veinticuatro horas de ayuno de alimentos conjunta. Caminó hacia adelante, para llegar al mostrador, pero se detuvo en los tratados cuando vio a un niño sentado solo en una cabina, mirando a un taco sobre la mesa delante de él. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y su expresión era risible. Parecía que estaba interrogando a los tacos. Era mucho más divertida de lo que parecía.

Por supuesto, Karin sabía que el niño. Toshirou Hitsugaya, capitán de la 10 ª División. Para describirlo en tres palabras sería fácil. Muerto, potente, caliente. Sí, fácil. Por supuesto, aunque podría entrar en más detalles, como lo hizo en caliente. Tres cosas: pelo blanco revuelto, impresionantes ojos verdes, y el ceño fruncido, a menudo llevaba.

Karin sonrió y se fue al mostrador para pedir un taco, el queso y la carne solamente. Cuando se lo dio, le dio el dinero, aceptó el cambio, y se fue tan silenciosamente como sea posible a la cabina de Toshirou.

Ella se coló por detrás de él, y estaba a punto de gritar "¡Boo!", Cuando su voz se lo impidió.

"¿Qué quieres?", Preguntó, con fuera siquiera darse vuelta. Karin dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó en el asiento de enfrente de él.

"¿Cómo sabías que era yo?"-Preguntó ella, mientras desenvolvía su taco. Toshirou dejó que sus ojos se preguntan para mirar en su cuenta.

"Yo no lo hizo. Sentí que alguien detrás de mí. Imaginé que era Matsumoto. "Karin sonrió y le dio un mordisco de su taco.

"Ya veo. Y yo que pensaba que eras mejor que eso. Pude haber estado aquí a matar ya sabe ". Toshirou la vio disfrutar de su taco, y no dudó en responder.

"¿Quién posiblemente me quieren matar? Usted, sus amigos y los amigos de tu hermano son los únicos seres humanos que me conocen. "

-Pues eh, coulda sido un asesino en serie ".

"Un asesino en serie en lugar de este Taco Bell? Que se carga con cámaras de seguridad y los testigos? Además, ningún ser humano podría matarme. ", Respondió.

"Y usted que pensaba de todo esto en el poco tiempo que estaba de pie detrás de usted?"

"Yo no tenía por qué, sé que estoy seguro para qué molestarse a pensar en alguien que quiere matarme? Y usted parece olvidar, ya he muerto una vez. Además, es parte de mi trabajo a poner mi vida en la línea. El pensamiento de mi muerte no es nueva ni miedo a mí ". Toshirou terminado. Karin frunció el ceño.

"Usted sabe que usted puede perder si te mueres, ¿verdad?"-Preguntó ella, frunciendo las cejas.

"No veo por qué. Hay un montón de Shinigami fuerte, capaz de tomar mi lugar como capitán. "

"Por favor, dime que estás bromeando. Toshirou, eres una persona, y como cualquier otra persona se puede perder. Tú no eres como una especie de ventana reemplazable. La gente se perderá Toshirou Hitsugaya, no podrían cuidar menos sobre su posición ". Karin sonrió a él.

"Así que me vas a perder", se preguntó, sin cambiar su expresión facial aburrido en lo más mínimo.

"No hay duda." Ella sonrió. "Así uhh, ¿por qué no has tocado el taco? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? "Toshirou la mirada hacia el taco en cuestión, y su expresión de anteriores regresó.

"Yo no estoy tan seguro de ello. Y yo estoy aquí porque empiezo a patrullar hoy en día, hasta la próxima semana, y salí a dar un paseo cuando olí esto, así que vine aquí y le preguntó por su tema más popular. ", Explicó.

"Eres ... no está seguro de un taco?" Karin le dio una mirada incrédula. "Toshirou, es un taco. No va a explotar, confía en mí. Sólo recogerlo, y tomar un bocado. "Karin dijo categóricamente. Incluso se ha demostrado que, mostrándole cómo comer un taco.

Todavía parecía seguro, pero hizo lo que dijo Karin. Masticaba lentamente, sin querer apresurarse a las cosas. Después de su ingestión, Karin observó atentamente su reacción. Estaba comiendo su taco primero después de todo. Cuando la sonrisa se extendió rápidamente a través de su rostro, sus ojos se iluminaron, y ella empezó a saltar en el asiento. "Te encanta ¿no?", Me aplaudieron. Después de darse cuenta de que dejó que sus pensamientos mostrar en su rostro, su sonrisa forzada hacia abajo, y sólo asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta de Karin.

En sólo un minuto, Toshirou había terminado su taco. Él y Karin se levantó y se fue a tirar los envoltorios vacíos.

"Bueno, supongo que debo volver a casa antes de los anuncios que alguien me haya ido." Karin dijo, dirigiéndose al muchacho de pelo blanco.

"Yo te acompaño si lo desea. Yo echo de menos si fueron atacados por un asesino en serie. ", Bromeó. Karin se rió, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, seguido por el capitán.

"Sí, así cuando yo muera, todo lo que tienes que hacer es sacar clandestinamente mi alma con usted en Seireitei en lugar de enviar a mí sin mis recuerdos Rukongai." Ella sonrió. Toshirou sonrió y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

"Usted sabe si yo hiciera eso, yo perderé mi trabajo correctamente?"

"Temor, pero yo soy la hermana de Ichigo, no puedo obtener un trato especial? Además, si despedido, sería su pérdida. Entonces me iba a llegar a tener a todos a mí mismo ". Toshirou sacudió la cabeza.

"El conjunto 'I'm cosa hermana pequeña de Ichigo no llegarán a ninguna parte. Excepto tal vez el fondo del pozo. ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de cuántas personas de tu hermano cabreado en sus aventuras a la sociedad alma? Si no fuera por el capitán de la cabeza y sus poderes asombrosos, la mitad de la Seireitei estaría planeando un ataque furtivo ahora. Y no puede ser despedido sin que lo maten, Karin. "Karin dejó escapar un suspiro enojado. "Supongo que si, si se desarrollan lo suficiente energía espiritual para convertirse en un shinigami sustituto como Ichigo, estaría en voz alta para ir directamente al Seireitei. Ichigo o sólo para usted podría tomar. Ese chico tiene el poder de destruir la sociedad del alma, estoy seguro de que no se trate de sus motivos. "

El resto de la caminata a la casa de Karin estaba en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de atrás, Karin volvió a Toshirou. "Supongo que te veré mañana, entonces, ¿no?"

"Sí". Toshirou respondió. Karin sonrió, y estaba a punto de volver a la puerta, pero Toshirou extendió la mano y la acercó a él. Se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios. "Nos vemos mañana." Me dijo, después de arrancar. Salió, con la mano en el aire, despidiéndose con la mano.

"Hmm ... él sabe a tacos ...".


End file.
